could a please borrow a quill? - a draco hermione story
by HarryPotter fangirl forever m
Summary: set one year after the war students are going into the same grade as they were before the war. Draco's not quite who he seemed to be and a certain bookworm starts to notices the change after he asks to borrow a quill a faint friendship develops blooming into something more will also have parenting class and later head boy and head girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A few notes:**

With Voldemort finally defeated all students are given a year to rest and now everyone including the 7th years are welcomed back everyone will repeat the year they were at before due to the chaotic year they experienced. yes there will be head boy and head girls but not at the beginning near the middle of the term

Luscious Malfoy is taken to Azkaban while his wife having helped the good side in the end is allowed to go free however she remains mostly at home. All death eaters have been captured by now and the ministry is taking much more care of the Azkaban prisons now. Hogwarts has been rebuilt exactly like before with a few changes possibly well see about that later. Somewhere in the battle Draco saves Hermione from a blast sent from his father stunning him. Everyone is in much better spirits as although there were many losses everyone is just grateful to be safe and are trying to make the most of life. This will be a Draco Hermione fanfic most likely but it will take time as I want it more realistic then him just being out right good.

 **its a bit slow in the first few chapters as I am setting the scene for how it will began but u assure you that once draco and Hermione start interacting you will like it. my first fanfic plz review any tips or ideas please message me**

 **chapter one:**

Hermione granger was super excited as she packed her bags for her second home Hogwarts. It had been a hectic year after Voldemort was defeated as the ministry had to be rebuilt, Azkaban's security tightened, Hogwarts having to be reappeared, the many trials of deatheaters and Voldemort supports, funerals for those fallen in the war and for Hermione who had lost all hope on where her parents had traveled finally finding where they were last month. She had received an anonymous tip in her mailbox with where her parents where located. Harry and Ron tried to tell her that it was a trap but it felt so right that Hermione just had to try. What she also didn't tell them was the fact that the note mysteriously smelt like what she the third smell of amortenia in 6th year potions class which she couldn't quite describe but made her surer about the note. When she went to a university in Canada she realized that her parents were studying to become dentists. It looked like although she erased their memories their passion to become dentists wasn't halted. It was the happiest day of her life when she lifted the spell and embraced with her mother and father. They were mad at first as Mr. Granger and Ms. Granger simultaneously agreed that they would rather die remembering their daughter then live without her. Tears ran down Hermione's face at the memory but she kept on packing so she could spend the last day with her parents before going to Hogwarts. She was glad that the school would be reopened so she could complete her studies. It was mandatory for all students but she thought that the sons and daughters of Voldemort's followers would not be returning. With the talk of death eaters her mind floated to Draco, in the battle when luscious tried to stun her Draco stunned him first. Hermione was shocked but Draco just nodded his head and ran off. Then his mother lied to Voldemort that harry was dead which could have caused her whole family to be killed. This earned the Malfoys some respect but still could they be forgiven. Narcissi yes but Malfoy? She didn't think so, she hadn't seen him the whole year. But another question that was nagging her was who sent the note to her and what was that smell.

"Come down for lunch Hermione dear" Ms. Granger called

Hermione sighed and went down leaving her thoughts aside.

 **Meanwhile at Malfoy manor**

"Draco dear I really don't know why you wanted to come here" narcissi asked her son.

Draco paused before answering. "To remind me that the views of my father lead to this. I don't want to be like him. He was always fill my head with horrid thoughts and even choose my friends for me to keep an eye on me. It was because of him that I had to treat muggle born and potters like trash and now…when I return to Hogwarts everyone will hate me because I'm a monster" Draco started to cry but quickly wiped away his tears.

Narcissi came up to Draco and wiped his tears away. "You are no monster Draco honey. Your fathers gone and he no longer can harm you or force you to do what he wishes. I want you to make your own choices…good choices. There is no more purebloods or muggleborns but wizards and witches. You are a gentleman and when you show everyone your good side they will accept you but it will take some time but try to show them that you have changed. You'll be fine I promise".

"Let's go home" Draco said taking one last look at the rubble of Malfoy manor. He had asked for it not to be repaired as the memories of that house haunted him but also reminded him who he could have become if Voldemort and his father had not been defeated. He would try to start fresh. No more Crabbe or goyle or mean remarks. He just hoped they would accept him as the true Draco they had not seen before for he feared they would only see him as a deatheater and the snob he used to be. With that he apparated home and spent his last day before he would ride the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- the great hall

notes: plz review and give me comments and ideas to improve. it is still a bit slow but I assure you once it gets started it is really good

 **chap 2**

 **Hermione pov**

Hermione got up bright and early. She was sad to leave her parents but also excited to return to Hogwarts. She quickly changed in to a blue t-shirt and baggy pants when her mother came in.

"Hermione dear, what is that you're wearing?"

"Just a t-shirt and some comfy pants mum. Why?"

"Honey fashion isn't comfy. You're so pretty but you hide it behind your baggy clothes. Come here. I've bought you a few going away presents and one of them is your outfit for today!"

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned. Whenever her mom picked her outfits when she was a kid it would always be a dress or something over the top for the occasion. And maybe she did only ever wear t-shirts and jeans that were baggy but that was her choice besides at Hogwarts you mostly wear your uniform.

"Oh come on you'll love it! Here you go." Her mother delightedly handed her a shopping bag.

Hermione opened it to reveal a beautiful navy blue dress. The dress was simple but elegant. There was also a dazzling bracelet that shimmered in the light. Her mother handed her another bag and said "that is for today and these are for hogsmeade visits or non-uniform days "She put the clothes neatly in Hermione's suit case. "Or any special dates with some cute boys" her mother added.

Heroine raised her eyebrows and said "dates with cute boys seriously mum?"

"Come on now dear! Your 18. You got to get yourself out there. Date a few boys see what you like. I know you were worried about the war and you know who these past years but he's gone so live your life. And you are wearing that dress, got it. I'll see you downstairs. Dad's putting the rest of your stuff in the car." With that Ms. Granger left.

Hermione sighed. She knew it would be useless to argue with her mother of all people because it was from her where she got that trait. She looked at the dress it really was quite pretty but for a train ride she wasn't sure. Regardless she put it on along with the bracelet and some earrings she had gotten for her birthday. She looked herself in the mirror and decided to leave her hair open but made a small braid on both sides of her head and held it to the back of her head with bobby pins(sort of like a headband to visualize it I'm bad at describing). She grabbed her bag took one last look at her room and headed downstairs. Her mum was waiting in the car. She got in and they left for platform 9 ¾.

Hermione waved goodbye to her mom and dad before entering platform 9 ¾. She hurried onto the platform looking for harry and Ron. Wait a second Ron! She internally groaned. How could she have forgotten? The kiss they had shared at the battle of Hogwarts, Ron seemed to think it meant something but no matter how hard she tried to accept it she did not want to date one of her good friends and Ron wasn't her type. He didn't care about school or anything else Hermione did. She hoped that he had understood her when she told him that she wanted to keep their friendship and did not feel any connection. She spotted Ron and harry and went to them. They immediately started chatting and went to find a good spot to sit.

Hagrid met them as they were getting into Hogwarts from the train. He told them "Hello harry, Ron and Hermione. I hope you had a good year. Now there is so much to talk about but its best you hurry along to the castle cause the headmistress has an announcement that Dumbledore told her to do before he..."Hagrid started to tear up "pass away. Go along now" he said as he hurried to help the first years. They had reached Hogwarts but this year for the first day they did not have to change into their uniforms. Everyone's head turned as Hermione waked past them but she didn't notice that is until ferret boy was walking past and his mouth was hanging open. She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a Malfoy worthy smirk which burst him out of his shock and he smirked back but it seemed like a nicer smirk if that made any sense. She shook that thought out of her head and took her spot at the table. The feast was great as usual and soon enough the sorting had taken place with many new students going to their respective houses. That's when headmistress McGonagall stood up for the announcements "welcome new and old students. I know of the many hardships we all have faced in the previous year and even now as we grieve for those we lost but it is time to turn a new leaf. As per usual the forbidden forest is off bounds. Now I would like a minute of silence for Dumbledore and all those brave that fell" after the minute passed she continued "now I have some announcements. First of all I know many have asked why there is no head boy or head girl this year. That is because I have decided that I will pick them later in the year to find a duo who can work together and is the best choice. I would also like to recognize I few people: harry, Ron, Hermione , Neville and" she paused "Draco who pushed the limits by having to work under the dark lord he was forced by the dark lord and did not willingly do anything and fought on our side in the final battle" a wave of applause rushed throughout the great hall Secondly this announcement that I am going to make comes from Dumbledore. I will not enclose full details as it is only for the 7th years who will learn about this next week. So Dumbledore as you know really wants wizards and witches to treat each other equally so he has devised a plan that will promote interhouse relationships and teach you some essential skills for your adulthood. The sorting hat will pair you up with someone who is best partner for you but that will happen later on for now just know that you will be paired with whoever the sorting hat chooses no matter what. With this all the 7th years groaned though did not know what would happen once they were grouped. With that McGonagall said it was time to go to your dorms.

 **Malfoy's P.O.V.**

Draco had to admit that Granger looked amazing even if she was a mud-ahem a goody two shoes. Draco scolded himself about almost using such words. While he did admit that he would never physically harm anyone and especially just because of their parentage he did hate granger very much. Was it her know it all behaviour or her witty remarks to him he didn't know. He hoped she wouldn't bring up how he stunned his father to save her at school. It would of course ruin Draco's image of course. He did not want to be known as a deatheater at al but he also didn't want to lose his bad boy personality. McGonagall had promised that she would speak about Draco to the school in the announcements. He wondered who he would be paired up for that new program it better not be a hufflepuff they are too boring or a ravenclaw they always have their nose up a book and a Gryffindor's he shuddered. But wait he was supposed to be nice this was harder than he thought. Draco dismissed his thoughts and scouted around for some new company as he had lost Crabbe and goyle who weren't ever his friends but basically spies for his father to keep an eye on him. Everyone was busy talking when that Italian guy what was his name blade? No bobby? Wait now he remembered Blaise zabini from slytherin and a bulky guy named Theo came up to him. He had always wanted to hang out with them but father forbid him although he was not here anymore. "Hey Draco I'm Blaise and this is Theo I'm sure you know us."

Draco nodded his head and allowed them to continue "well as you must know our fathers supported the dark side and wanted us to do the same but we went to the order of the phoenix and did not help much but we also didn't cause any harm to anyone. I heard what your father made you do and am sorry for that. But now I would like to extend a hand of friendship which we weren't able to do before because I don't know if you know but our fathers had a fight when they were younger and forbid us to talk to you."

Draco nodded and said" yes father always told me to stay away from you and slytherins are such tattletales that I never took the risk otherwise I think we would be best friends"

Theo exclaimed "so what are you waiting for lets go to our dorms. I think this friendship is going to be amazing. McGonagall put us all together"

With that the three new friends walked off to their dorms.


End file.
